Treat ME
by Vash's Nena Caliente
Summary: Inuyasha has spended 19 years looking for Kagome in her time. When he finally thinks he finds her, who he finds is her 19 year old daughter Kira.
1. Default Chapter

"Treat me"  
By: Noemi Diaz  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's daughter?! rated p-g 13  
  
"Beep....Beep....Beep."  
"Mmm...." I groaned angrily as I turned off my black alarm clock and got up from my nap.  
"It's 5 p.m. I better get ready to go to work."  
  
I went to my wooden, burgendy-colored wordrobe and started searching through my clothes until I found a good outfit to wear.  
It was my short, green, pleaded skirt and my white blouse.  
I then went to my black shoe case which was in the left side of the wordrobe and took out my black leather boots.  
I went to my matching burgendy vanity and took my cosmetics out of one of the drawers.  
I stared fixing myself and I put my long black hair in a high ponytail with two loose curls in the front.  
After I was satisfied with my appearance I took my house and car keys from my dresser and left.  
  
It was raining alot outside and to make things worse there was alot of traffic. That's how it is when you live in Tokyo. If there is'nt traffic the busses are full, and if the busses ar'nt full the subways are packed.  
The slowest driver in the history of driving was in front of me! I hit my my horn as hard as I could. The reply a got was a nasty curse.  
I opened the window and answered "You drive as slow as a freaken grandma!"  
I finally got a chance to pass him. When I passed him I opened the window and stuck my middle finger at him. That made me feel sooo much better! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Ya late again!"  
"Sorry, there was traffic and a 'grandma' was in front of me.  
"I DONT give! Next time you're LATE you're FIRED!"  
"Like I wanna work in this dump anyway!"  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing...."  
"Anyway, there are some guys at the table over there, go attend them."  
  
Yep, this is my part-time job. Working as a weightrist for the Red Plum Bar. Yea, even the title stinks. But I do need money to pay for my college and my apartment, so this would have to do....For now.  
  
"Hey baby! Move your sexy ass here!" Hollered one of the guys at me. I just inored him.  
"Can I take your order?"  
"I would like some of this!" Said one of the guys as he spacked my butt. I formed my hand into a fist and punched him hard on the stomach. He fell to the ground, grasping for breath. The other two guys got up from their seats. The tall one with a black do-rag pulled me towards him.  
"Let go of me!"  
I tried to get free but he was too strong. He tried to kiss me by force until...  
"Hey! Let go of her!" Shouted a young man with golden, yellow eyes and short, spiky silver/white hair. He had a red cap on backwards. It matched his red shirt which said "Feh, whatever!" in fire letters.  
"What ya gonna do about it!" The guy who was holding me said as he pushed me hard to the blue tile floor.  
The guy that I punched got up.  
The three guys circled him. They took switch blades out of their jacket pockets and started closing in on him. The guy with the yellow eyes just smiled pridefully. And with quick reflexes too fast for the human eye to see, he defeated them. They fell down unconcious, it did'nt even looked like he moved an inch.  
"Are you alright?" The strange guy said as he helped me up.  
"Thanks.... Why are you staring at me?"  
".... Kagome! Is that really you?! I've been looking all over for you!" He said as he hugged me. I pushed him off. He looked at me confused.  
"I'm not Kagome. She's my mother."  
"Mother?!"  
"Yea, my name's Kira, I'm Kagome's daughter. Dont worry, you're not the only one who confuses me for her."  
".... Kagome's married?!..."  
"Who are you? How do you know my mom?"  
"I... Have to go." He said as he was just about to leave.  
"No! Wait! There must be someway that I can repay you for saving me." I said as I blocked his way.  
"I have to go." He said with tears in his eyes.  
"You're crying."  
"No I'm not!.... I gotta go."  
When he was about to leave my boss came out of his office.  
"Kira! what happened here?! Those were my best costumers!"  
"They harassed and disrespected me! This gentleman saved me."  
"Like I care! Those were my BEST costumers! You're FIRED!!!"  
"What?!... I can't be fired!"  
"You are, now leave!"  
"You can't fire her!"  
"Shut up and mind your biss, you albino freak!"  
"We'll see who's the freak after I'm done with you!" He said as he cracked his fingers.  
"You would'nt dare!"  
"Try me."  
With that response he beated the boss until his face looked like a discombobulated purple lump with bumps.  
"Now who's the freak?"  
"Now I dont have a job...." Tears filled me eyes.  
"Dont cry Kira. How about I treat you to dinner?"  
"That sounds good."   
  
Dont worry everything will come clear to you in the next chapters. I really hope you guys and girls like this short story so far.  
Please give me ideas for the next chapter. (^ _ ^)  
sincerely your fellow otaku, Noemi Diaz 


	2. Chapter 2

"Treat Me" Chapter 2  
For of all I want to tell my reviewers hola como estan? (Means hi how are you?) I hope all of you like this next chapter.   
  
"Why did you even work there?" He asked me as we walked down the crowded street.  
"Cuz I need money to help pay for my collage classes and apartment. I wanted my own place, but I never knew that it would be this hard.  
"Hopefully things will go better for you."  
I smiled. "Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"  
"......."  
"Well? Don't be so shy. Come on, tell me."  
"..... Inuyasha."  
"Cool, I like your name, Yasha. You dont mind me calling you that, do you?"  
"No, actually I prefer that you call me that."  
"So, where are we going, Yasha?"  
"How does Italian sound?"  
"Mmm, tasty."  
"I know an Italian restaurant nearby. They're really good."   
  
We finally got to the restaurant. It had a beautiful Italian design outside. And inside was even more beautiful. Glass chandlers hung high on the ceiling. And gorgeous mosaics decorated the smooth walls. The floor was made of shiny marble. It was logical to me that this was a very fancy restaurant.  
A waiter directed us to a table for two. He than gave us the menu and left.  
"Wow, you must have alot of money to afford this!"  
"I'm a marshall artist. I'm world known." He said as he passed her a magazine.  
"Oh my goodness! You're the Dog Demon! I was wondering why you kinda looked familiar! No wonder you beated those guys so easily!... But how do you know my mom?"  
Just then the waiter came back.  
"Have you decided what you would like?" The waiter asked politly in his italian accent.  
"Yes, I would like the alfredo pasta with the romano cheese. And I would like a bottle of the best wine you have."  
"And you madame?" The waiter asked me.  
"Umm, everything here looks so good!.... I would like the extra cheese lasagnia."  
The waiter finished writing the orders of his small notebook and left.  
"So, I'm waiting for your answer. How do you know my mom?"  
".... I rather not speak of that."  
"Come on, Why not? Is it something bad?"  
"I can't tell you, it's a secret of mine. Besides, you won't believe me even if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"Man, you're persistant."  
"Thankyou. And man, you're mysterious."  
Two waiters came with our food and placed it on the table.  
"Mmm mm. Smells yummy." I said as I quickly grabbed my fork and knife.  
"Would you like some wine?" Inuyasha asked me.  
"Yes please."  
He popped the cork and poured the fine wine in my wine glass. Then into his.  
"Shall we make a toast?"  
I nodded.  
"A toast to your better future and my return back home."  
"Wait, you're leaving?!"  
"Yes, I'm planning to leave tonight. I no longer have a purpose here, but I do have a purpose back home."  
"Will I ever get to see you again?"  
"No."  
"But why?!"  
"I live very far. More far than you can ever imagine."  
He drank down the wine.  
"I'll miss you. I know I don't know you, but I wish that I could get to know you better."  
"Your mom was very loving aswell. So tell me, who's your mom married to?"  
"My dad's Hojo. My mom said that she did'nt really like him way in the past, but ever since some jerk played her with some cheap hoe, she gave my dad, who was popular a chance. She then fell in deeply in love with him and they had me. Sounds like a soap, does'nt it?"  
"........."  
"Yasha? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."  
"I'm alright, it's alergies." He lied. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(Flash Back 20 years ago)  
  
"Hey guys! I brought a yummy treat from my time, PIZZA!"  
"What's a pizza?" Asked Shippo in his cute curious voice.  
"You'll see." Kagome said as she placed the big, flat box on a stump. She opened it and the delicious aroma of pizza filled the air.  
"Lady Kagome, you should bring food from your time more often, that smells great!"  
"And it tastes great too." She said as she passed him a slice.  
Miroku took a small bite. "My! This IS great!"  
"Oh, me next, me next!" Shippo shouted in excitement.  
"Okay." Kagome giggled as she passed him and Sango a slice.  
"Yummy! Yum!" Shippo said with his mouth full.  
"Mmm this is good, best thing I have ever eaten!" Sango said in enjoyment.  
"I hope I don't change history because of this..."  
"Don't worry you know we won't tell no one, there's no one to tell."  
"You're right Sango.... Where's Inuyasha?"  
"..........."  
"Well? Answer me."  
"I'm sorry lady Kagome, before you came we saw Kikyo's soul stealing serpents flying in the sky. Inuyasha chased after them..." Miroku murmured sadly.  
"Where is he?"  
"We don't know." Sango attmited.  
"Shippo, take me to were Inuyasha and Kikyo is. You sense them, don't you?"  
"Yep!"  
"Good, let's go now. If you guys want another slice please don't hesitate to have more." Kagome said as Shippo and her left deeper into the forest.  
  
"Shh, let's hide here. If we go any closer, he will sense us." Shippo said intelligently as they hid behind a bush.  
  
"Kikyo, I missed you!" Inuyasha said as he embraced her in his arms. "I won't let you go this time, even if you kill me!"  
"Oh my Inuyasha, I do not desire to kill you. Tell me, do you love me?"  
"More than my own life! Without you I have no life!"  
"What about Kagome?"  
"Don't worry about her, it's you who I love!" With that he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he embraced her tighter.  
"Damn you Inuyasha!!!" I cried as I got up and ran away. Away to the well.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
"But I don't understand? Why do you want to close up the well?!" Asked Miss Higurashi stunned.  
"I don't want to go to the feural era anymore. It interferes with school and my family life. Please close it up today!"  
"Okay, Kagome. Are you sure?"  
"Yes mom, possitive. I never want to see Inuyasha and the feural era ever again!"  
(door bell rings)  
"I'll get it mom." Kagome said as she opened the door. It was Hojo.  
"Oh, Kagome, what a surprise! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were still in the emergency room. From what I heard, you fell down the stairs since you could'nt see well, cuz you had pink eye. My, it's a miracle you're fine now!"  
"I'll be fine from now on. The docter said that I won't have anymore health problems.  
"That's great, well I came to ask about you, but since you're here, would you perhaps like to go to the movies with me?  
"..... Sure, why not?" ******************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and give me juicy IDEAS for the next chapter. (^ _ ^) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Treat Me"  
  
Chapter 3 This Chapter is mostly short flashbacks to clear things more for you. Hope all of you like it.  
  
(Flash back 20 years ago)  
  
"So how was your date with Hojo?" Miss Higurashi asked interested.  
"It was fun." Kagome answered.  
"He's a great guy, Kagome. Everyday he would stop by to ask about you. You're very lucky.  
"Am I? Anyway, did grandpa seal the well as I said?"  
"Yes sweetheart."  
"Good."  
"Tell me the truth Kagome. What happened between Inuyasha and you?"  
"Nothing, I'm just tired of being in the feudal era!" Kagome shouted feeling very annoyed. "Sorry mom, I'm just not in the mood." She said as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
(Flash back in the feudal era 20 years ago)  
  
"What's wrong?! Why can't I go through the damn well?!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to go through the portal of the well. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry!" He shouted in tears as he banged his fists hard on the ground. "Sorry...."  
  
(Flash back 18 years ago)  
  
"This is the day you left. The day I betrayed you for Kikyo. I regret this day with all my heart and soul. I doubt that It'll  
work, for I've tried many times, but I'll try once more." With that hopeful thought, he jumped into the gloomy well.  
Beautiful familiar lights surrounded him and soon the setting of the well appeared again.  
"It worked!" Inuyasha said in joy and relief as he leaped out of the well.  
"I hope that Kagome forgives me." He murmured as he walked out of the well house.  
  
He rang the doorbell. He didn't want to just barge in like he always did. This time he wanted to be respectful.  
"Coming!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice.  
"Could that be a family member of Kagome?"  
The person opened the door. It was a boy about the age of thirteen.  
"Who're you?" He asked.  
"Is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring his question.  
"Kagome? Oh, you mean the girl who used to live here? She moved away a year ago."  
"Where?!"  
"How should I know?!"  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. And he ran off cursing himself and his life. "I'll find you, someday I'll find you!"  
  
(Modern Japan at the fancy restaurant)  
  
"Why would you want to get to know me anyway?" Inuyasha asked, interested.  
"Because, you seem like a very nice guy. And you seem interesting." She admitted.  
Inuyasha smiled. "Want to dance?"  
"Of coarse." She said as she got up from her seat and gave him her hand.  
"Tell me how did you become a famous marshal artist oh mysterious one?" She asked as they danced.  
Inuyasha smiled and answered. "I was raised in fighting. In one of my very sad moments I saw a bank being robbed. I beated up the bad guys and after that people praised me for my strength. Soon later I found myself joining tournaments. And slowly I went higher and higher in fame, and here I am now."  
"You're interesting."  
"You said that already."  
"Well I'll say it again." She said with a smile.  
"Demanding I see. I like that." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I still can't get over of how much you look like Kagome. It makes me want to." He paused.  
"Want to what?"  
The lights became dimmer. Inuyasha held her closer and tighter. He reached closer. "It makes me want to." He paused again and let go of her.  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized.  
"Were you an old boyfriend of my mom?"  
".... Kind of." He confessed.  
"But you look like my age."  
"Umm, I really have to go. I'll drive you home if you'd like."  
"Is it because of that question I asked you?"  
"No, I just really have to go." He lied. "Hey waiter! May I have the check now?"  
Soon the waiter came to him with the check. He paid him and we left. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks a lot for driving me home and treating me for that wonderful dinner. It was the best I've ever had."  
"You're welcome."  
"I know you have to go, but would you perhaps, that's if you want to, come in?"  
"Sure."  
I smiled and we both entered my apartment.  
"Well, this is my home."  
"Nice, I see you like antiques."  
"Yes, Umm, I'll bring you some tea. Please, sit."  
BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!  
"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! How did that happen?!"  
Inuyasha struggled to get up from the floor. "I don't know?! How did that happen?! The only person who could make the beads work is Kagome! She must've inherited Kagome's abilities! Could that mean that she can also see the jewel shards?!" He thought to himself.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
  
Sorry for stopping in the good part (^ _ ^) But I gotta go catch Sesshy and Kouga! (^ _ ~)  
Noemi: Here wolfy, wolfy! Here Fluffy, Fluffy! (^ _ ^)  
(Sess and Kouga trapped in corner)  
Sess and Kouga: Ahh help us!!! (0 _ 0)  
Noemi: Huh? The readers are still here? Stop reading and please review and gimmie mucho ideas!  
Sess and Kouga: Yea, and tell her to free us!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Treat Me"  
  
Chapter 4- Tell Me The Truth  
  
I rushed to him and helped him get up.  
"How did that happened?" I asked him again.  
"Kira, I gotta go."  
"Please, stay a little longer at lease."  
"Sorry. It's been great, but I'm afraid my time here has expired."  
(Doorbell rings)  
"Coming!" I shouted as I walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hey, what's up my favorite niece?"  
"I'm your only niece." I laughed.  
"Niece?.... Could that be?..." Inuyasha thought deeply.  
"Oh, hey Yasha! This is my uncle Sota."  
"It is! It's Sota! But he's an adult now! I hope he doesn't recognize me." Inuyasha thought.  
"Hey." Sota said as he shook his hand. Sota stared at him in suspicion. "Do I know you? You look very familiar to someone I once knew. I can't recall who, though."  
"I assure you that I've never met you before. You probably saw me in a magazine." Inuyasha lied, trying to cover himself.  
"No, I think I've met you before...."  
"Bye, Kira." Inuyasha said, as he was just about to leave.  
"NO! I remember now!" Sota shouted as he blocked Inuyasha's exit. "You're... You're INUYASHA!" He shouted in excitement and surprise.  
"No you're confusing me for someone else!" Inuyasha defended.  
"But you told me your real name is Inuyasha." I interrupted. "Inuyasha, tell me the truth. Who are you?"  
Inuyasha hesitated but removed his cap, revealing his dog-ears.  
I gasped.  
"I'm a half dog demon from the feudal era."  
"Why... Why are you here?" I managed to ask.  
"Twenty years ago in the feudal era, I broke your mother's heart with another woman. Yes, I'm that jerk your mom told you about. I did try to go to Kagome's time and apologize, but the well was sealed. Two years later I tried to go through the well again, and that time it was open, but Kagome didn't live there anymore. I left the mission I had in my time to look for her. Years I searched, but to no avail. Now I must go to my time, try to find the others, and finish my mission. Sorry that I lied you Kira, I don't blame you for hating me." He said with his head down.  
"Yasha, I don't hate you." I said as I lifted his chin so his golden eyes would meet mine. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what is this mission of yours, but I want you take me with you."  
"No, I mustn't put you in danger. I can't risk your...."  
I placed my finger on his mouth to shush him. "I'm going, I know that if I let you go now I'll never see you again!"  
"Why would you want to go with me after what I did to your mother?"  
"I don't care about that!" I shrugged. "Please, I promise that I won't be a burden."  
"You'll never be a burden. You can come."  
"Hey, I'm not letting my only niece go alone! I'm comin' along too. Besides you might need a hand in fighting those other demons." Sota interrupted. "Ever since we moved from my old house I've been studying martial arts."  
"It's true, he's really skillful." I admitted. "You always did want to go to the feudal era. What the heck you can come too." "I'm going to go change my clothes." I said. "You look nice like that."  
"Don't make me laugh, this is one of my working clothes. Do you really think I really like the whole schoolgirl look?!" I snickered as I walked to my room.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes practically popped out of his eyes when he saw me walk out of my room. I wore black, low rise, boot cut jeans, black boots, and a low cut blue tank top. "That's more worse then what your mother wore!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "What did you say...?" "I...I'm really not sure you should wear that to the feudal era." "And why not?" Kira asked placing her hands on her hips. Inuyasha tilted his head a bit. "Just because...ok?" "No, I'm wearing this outfit whether you like it or not!!" "You wanna bet on that?!" Inuyasha raised his voice a bit. "You gonna fight me dog boy?!" Kira yelled. Inuyasha growled but tried to calm himself. "You're not wearing that to the feudal era. It's too provocative for that time!"  
"No it is'nt, I can wear anything I feel like wearing! Man, no wonder my mom left you. If you think you can boss me around you must be freaken crazy!"  
"You should mind your own damn business and stop getting into my past!!!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you Yasha?! Are you going through mood swings are something?! You were acting so charming what's wrong?!"  
"He's turning back to normal." Sota interrupted."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"This is how Inuyasha really acts. I guess he's turning into his old self."  
"His old self? No, no I like him charming, not as a jerk."  
"Sorry, but dat's Inu for you." Sota smiled.  
"Fine, I don't want to argue with you anymore."  
Inuyasha smirked. "So you attmit you were wrong?"  
"WHAT!?! HELL NO!!! You're the one who was wrong!!!" I defended.  
"QUIET!!!! This chapter is now over!" Sota yelled.  
"Wha... What the hell are you talking about?! Inuyasha and I asked in confusion.  
"This chapter is over. Noemi's fingers are hurting already and she needs to get to bed! Goodnight!" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Treat Me"

Chapter 5

"I have no idea what you just said, Sota-sama. But I'm gonna go pack up stuff that we might need." I sweatdropped as I walked towards my bed room.

I emptied my black book bag that was in my closet. "Good bye for now collage." I sighed as I stuffed my red CD player into the book bag.

"I thought you were gonna pack up stuff we might need." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, I don't want to be bored." I said as I stuffed some CDs in.

"You can just bring a pack of cards."

"I'll bring whatever I want." I shrugged.

"Listen, I know I over reacted back there. But that's who I really am. I changed alot ever since I left my time, I guess my old self is returning. Why are you making such a big deal about it!?"

"I'm making a big deal?! You're the one who made a big fit about my clothes! You know what, I know what's the real reason you made a fit about my clothing, you wanted me to stay in that uniform cuz it reminded you of my mom. I'm right, ar'nt I?"

"......."

"I thought so." I smirked as I passed by him and walked into the kitchen with my book bag at hand.

"One things for sure, her attitude ain't Kagome's." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Lets see.... I'll pack the essencials." I murmured as I took out Chef Boyardee and pepsi cans from one of the kitchen cabinets and tossed them into the bookbag.

"Need help?" Asked Sota.

"Yes please. Bring me two bars of soap, toothpaste, my tooth brush and two guest toothbrushes."

"Okay, but do you think all that will fit?" He inturrupted.

I looked at the nearly stuffed bookbag. "I have another bookbag in my bedroom closet. And also don't forget the toilet paper." I reminded.

He nodded and left the kitchen.

"Now all I need is pack of matches, a lighter, a fashlight, oh yea bug spray, and a small pan." I tossed them in quickly and tried zippering the bag.

"It's... too full!"

"Let me." Inuyasha knelt down beside me and zippered it with ease.

"....Thanks." I murmured as I tried not to stare into his beautiful golden eyes. "Listen, I'm.... Um..."

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Kira. And I assure you, I never say sorry."

"I'm.... well... I forgive you." I smirked.

"What do you mean you forgive me?! It was your fault in the first place!!!"

"Chill Yasha, I'm playing with you. I'm sorry aswell. That was a very silly arguement anyway." She hugged him. "Besides, how many people get to have a famous hanyou for a friend?"

"True." He smirked.

"Wow, when Kagome and he used to argue it would take a few days before they apologized to each other. And it was always Kagome who gave in first. But Kira and he made up in ten minutes after their arguement. And it was he who gave in first. And not only that, they hugged!" Sota thought to himself as he spied at them.

(knock knock)

"It's the door, I'll go get it." I said as Inuyasha and I got up from the kitchen floor. I walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Kira, it's us."

"Oh-oh, it's my parents! Hurry and put on your cap, Yasha!"

Inuyasha rushed and put on his hat that was laying on one of the antique sofas.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Umm... Hi mom, dad."

"Are'nt you going to ask us in?" Hojo asked.

"Heh, heh, of coarse." I giggled as I let them in and locked the door.

"Why are you here?"

"We miss you Kira. And we just wanted to know how you're doing." Kagome answered. "I'm sorry if we caught you at a bad time."

"No, I was just surprised... I did'nt expect you guys to come visit me at this late hour. It's great seeing you guys though. I missed you." I said as I gave them a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Sota." Kagome said as she noticed him and hugged him. "Umm, who's he?" She asked as she pointed to Inuyasha, who was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Umm, that's my friend, Yasha." I inturrupted. "Yasha, this is my mom and that's my dad standing over there."

"Feh, who cares!"

"How rude! Kira, you should make friends with better people. You're going nowhere with street garbage like that!" Hojo scolded.

"What did you call me, jackass?!" Inuyasha growled as he charged at Hojo and grabbed him by his jacket. "You're gonna look like garbage when I'm through with you!!!"

"Yasha NO!!!!" I shouted. "That's my dad!"

He looked at me and pushed Hojo away.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that ever again!" Inuyasha threatened.

"How dare you threaten my husband!" Kagome shouted as she punched Inuyasha hard on the face.... hard enough to make his cap fly off....

Inuyasha: Why did you make Kagome punch me, Dammit?! ()

Noemi: To make your cap fall off, duh. Hey, I thought it would be a good idea for Kagome to find out your true identity. And not to mention, it makes one hell of a cliffy. ()

Inuyasha: You could've figured out another way!! Come on! Kagome does'nt have that much strength to knock the damn cap off!!! (--)

Noemi: Tuff luck! I'm the author not you! Now shut up before I make something esle other than your cap fall off in the story!!! Anyway please review!!!


End file.
